


Four kingdoms.

by Bellacarter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellacarter/pseuds/Bellacarter
Summary: The Island Atla is split into four kingdoms, Soirwen, Geliri, Miredrim, and Drerahan. Though the kingdoms by themselves are happy, tensions are rising towards the others. Will the current rulers be able to work this out? If not maybe there children?(Yeah so this description sucks, but I promise the story is better. The main characters are Yuri p, Otabek, JJ, and my oc and is going to be filled with romance and poly and probs some smut.)





	1. Chapter 1

Northwest of the Great Sea and a two month journey at the least from any other land is the island of known as Atla. Chances are if you haven't been there yourself or live there you have never heard of the secluded island. Which in itself, is a shame. The island of Atla is a shining jewel hidden away from most of the world and the cruel depths of the outside encapsulated by everything surrounding it. 

   The Island of Atla is split into four kingdoms and the kingdoms are what make Atla what it is. Which is very in depth and magnificent to the townspeople living there.

   It is utterly  _impossible_ to talk about Atla and not talk about the Kingdom of Soirwen. If you happen to be a local, the name will place a subtle smile on your face. As the port city and kingdom of Alta, the first thing your eyes will notice when landing in Soirwen is the beautiful beach. Dotted with as many piers and docks as you can count, the port is never still. When you unload the supplies you'll take them to the local market. The market is easily known to be the bustling beating heart of it all. From almost anywhere in the main town you can see the grand marble castle that oversees everything. Although, one shouldn't be intimidated by being that the larger stature is the more noticeable thing your eyes are captured by if anything, it should be compared to a proud mother overlooking her children proudly.

   The inside of the castle is just as lively as the town bellow. When they're not visiting the town and their people, the castle is where you'll find the royal family; King Cecil Carter, and his only child,  Princess Erin Carter. Even the Carter's aren't able to resist the draw of the city, often making trips down for the inhabitants of Soirwen, it wouldn't be that much of a shock to see the royal family walking down the cobble roads, of course with a small band of guards following behind. The royal family's love for the city sure has lead to some interesting stories, everyone remembers the princess's tenth birthday.

   Luckily the Princess has grown to be much wiser than when she was her rambunctious and mischievous ten year old self, many comparing her to her late mother Queen Teresa. Although, due to her being the only child of the king, the towns people are starting to whisper about who will take his place since there aren't any close or far off relatives to speak of who would be eligible, and surely she couldn't take the throne. Though no one with half a brain would dare say that in front the royal family, they may be beloved by the people but they rule the most powerful kingdom in Atla for a reason. They control not only the exotic fruits, spices, cloths, jewels, and fish, but also the lifeblood of not only Soirwen, but the entire _embodiment_  of the island of Alta.

   Going North from the port you find yourself traveling with subtle hills. These hills will eventually flatten out enough for you to notice lush farming lands and that's when you'll know you have come upon the Kingdom of Drerahan. Travel at the right time if day and you'll even find some of the friendly farmers having a drink or laugh, most of them are more them willing to tell you good day and share a smile. Ask politely and kindly and they'll point you towards the road leading to the castle. Well long house might be a more accurate description. It has but one story, but it is rather far from one end to another. On either side there are huts with thatched roofs and homely smoke reaching up to the sky from the cooking fires.

Living in the long house are the rulers of this kingdom, the Altin's, king Amir and his wife Queen Mara, as well as their children. Altin's are held in high regard by their people, the trade agreements they have with the three other kingdoms make the farm much more profitable, which in turn makes everyone much happier. The main story you'll hear being traded by the towns folk as of late has been regarding the kings oldest son, Otabek who is next in line for the throne. Lately he has been seen at more and more of the king's privet meetings. Which as anything the royal family does has started rumors, and some worry about the king having failing health, some whisper about witches and curses, the more sensible crowded believes that he is only preparing his son to one day take his place.

The people of Drerahan are a happy lot, you will hardly find someone not tanned form work and smiling or helping in some way. No one is ever just laying about. Spend enough time here and you'll eventually be swept into someone's home for some food and a good story. By the time you'll leave you'll have enough provisions to last you eight journeys.

Up in the northernmost part of Atla, is a kingdom as strong as the mountains it seems to grow from. The peaks of towers often confused as the mountain tops, and the tunnels deep beneath seeming to lead down to the earth's core itself, there is no mistaking this kingdom to be a weak one. The inhabitants would appear to be as cold as the weather surrounding their home, but in truth, they are just proud. The castle sits in the very middle, the town surrounding it on all sides. From afar one couldn't tell where town ended and castle began. People come here mainly for two things, to admire the wealth the miners dug from the mountains (and hopefully profit in to as well) and the many tales the town folk have.

You could spend days just listing to tales about royal family, the current king Nikolai Plisetsky and his grandson and future successor Yuri Plisetsky. You will even find some people who believe they are or are part gods; All though that stems from the belief that gods used to live in naturally occurring caves they find and if they aren't in the caves anymore they must be in the castle. Though there is not any actual proof to prove that, but even without being almost worshiped as a god, his family has managed to lead their people to success in spite of the difficult living conditions of the land. Like the lack of food, the kingdom used to have to rely on hunting, until the current king signed a trade agreement with their neighbor to the east Drerahan.

Traveling west along the same road that connect all the kingdoms you'll come across a vast and engulfing forest, this is known as the Kingdom of Giliri. At the entrance and exit of the forest is an arch way, And it isn't just any arch way. It is tall enough for Giants and wide enough for an army march. Designs up and down the sides leaves you to wonder if fairies carved magic into it. Walking through the dense woods might be intimidating at first, but strings of lanterns light your path. Depending on when you arrive you'll find the lantern lighters, they don't talk much but you think they use their smiles to light the hanging lanterns rather than a flame. The road you travel isn't paved in stone but rather children's laughter as you near one of the logging towns. Lumberjack's coming home from upon their families demands will give you a wave and then return to watch their children collect sticks to make into toys later.

Walking along the path sight of the wooden kingdom will unfold before you, or above you more like. Ladders leading into trees houses line the canopy overhead. Bridges and ropes and light dangle from the branches. People smile down at the only road on the ground. If you aren't called up into a tree house, you'll come along the castle. The only structure that isn't in a tree, all though Its towers almost as high as the trees in which surround it. Lights from the windows would fool a new comer to this kingdom that the night sky was made to build such a castle.

Inside the castle, you'll find the royal family of Geliri, King Alain Leroy, his wife Queen Nathalie, and their children. The King and Queen are held in high regards by their people, but if you were to visit the kingdom you wouldn't be able to be there a day without hearing something about the King's and Queen's eldest, the crown prince Jean-Jacques Leroy. To keep it brief, after he broke off his engagement with a foreign princess, he has managed to earn himself  _quite_  the reputation.

Though the kingdoms by themselves are happy, tensions are rising towards the others and have been for some time if they aren't careful a war could break out. The loss of one kingdom means the downfall of the rest engaging in war, is mutually assured destruction, they can not exist without the others. Which is why the leaders of Miredrim, Drerahan, and Geliri are on their way to Soirwen to try to work out an agreement of peace, and well I would pray to whatever gods you may or may not believe that  _someone_  can work this out.


	2. Chapter 2

 The king's of Miredrim, Drerahan, and Geliri arrived at Soirwen with comparatively small pomp and circumstance for their statues. Having only a small banquet to appease the local nobility than night, the next day however the negotiations began. The kings not wanting to wast any more time, where in there from early morning to just before dinner every day.

  All though as hard as they have been trying it hasn't been exactly going  _well_.

  "This is ridicules!" A loud accented voice boomed from behind the heavy closed wooden doors, the few servants walking up and down the hall barley flinching at the sound, having grown more and more used to it over the last few weeks.   With the two visiting kings trying to use this as a opportunity to push their kingdom in to top spot, and King Cecil trying to keep his kingdom in its current spot. After about a week the negotiation broke down to something more akin to daily screaming matches, but as unreasonable they're being they are nothing but predictable. 

So, the princess standing a few feet down from the door counted the seconds down until the bells could be heard, signaling the change of the hour. A few seconds later, the door swung open the four men exited, looking much more composed then anyone that just did that much yelling should.

The princess stood to the side hand covering her mouth trying to conceal her small giggles, while watching the men unnoticed. The threeforeign kings moved quickly happy to be finally done for the day, and being able to return to their rooms. While the king of Soirwen stood in the hall rubbing a hand over his eyes before straightening his back, turning to make his way to his room, he noticed the familiar mop of dark red curls bouncing as he saw his daughter laugh. "Where you eavesdropping again, Erin?" The king asked, a tired smile on his lips, his eyes fond but tired.

"I wasn't and if I was I wouldn't need to even try with how you four yell." She said in a teasing tone as she walked slowly over to her father, her relatively simple gold dress swaying with motion. "I was just coming to get you for dinner." She continued, her amused smile dropping as she got a better look at just how tired his face looked. "I'm just going to eat in my rooms, it's been a long day, it's been a long month actually." He explained the smile gone from his face completely.

"Exactly, which is why you need to sit down and have a good meal and conversation. You may be king but if you keep up like this you'll make yourself sick." She insisted tone leaving no room for argument even though she had to look up a little to properly look him in the eyes. The King laughed a little at this, expecting nothing less then such a fierce look from his daughter. "You're so much like you mother sometimes it's scary," He said voice laced with fondness, his eyes going soft from thoughts of old memories, The Princess shrunk into herself a little at the mention of her late mother. "But fine I'll eat with you in the dinning room. I don't know who you're expecting me to have good conversation though."

The king let out a hardy laugh at the very unladylike noise Erin made at the second part of his statement, before lightly slapping his shoulder. The two made their way to the dinning hall sharing laughs and trading jabs, and for a small bright moment, the castle seemed almost back to normal. 

That should have been the first sign that tragedy was on its way.

The princess had never hated being right so much in her life. She was right about the King working and worrying about trying to find a compromise so much that he would make himself sick. A week after that bright fleeting moment the cough started, no one worried at first a cough not being all that uncommon, but his health quickly declined in less than three weeks he was bed ridden, the negotiations on hold.

The formally distance worry of who would take his place become much urgent to figure out, having only a daughter was unprecedented. The people of Soirwen didn't like the idea of someone out of the royal blood line taking over, most assumed that the princess would marry before there would be need to worry, but time is becoming much less readily unavailable.

After another two weeks the fears of the people become reality. The best medics in the kingdom did their best to try and help him, but still the king passed quietly into the night the only sound heard that night where the broken sobs of the princess at the loss of her last parent. The funereal was two days later, everyone in the normally loud and lively kingdom of Soirwen where eerily still and quiet, the people dressed in black with somber faces. But after a few days of mourning the question of who would lead needed to be answered. Eyes turned to the kings adviser, who was left to with the Kings last will and testament and apparently the king had already made a plan in case of his untimely death.

The king loved his daughter and didn't want her to be left with no legal authority, so in his plan, he left her as temporary ruler, but since she couldn't officially become queen by herself it had one condition. The crown princess Erin was to be instituted as a temporary ruler but to remain as a monarch of Soirwen she must marry or be arranged to marry a prince, with in one year of his death.

Which is a better offer than most princess could dream of, she only needed to find a prince to marry in a years time and keep the island from tearing itself apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and you can talk to me at bc-writes on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo if any of y'all want to talk about the fic or whatever, hit me up at bc-writes on tumblr.


End file.
